The present invention relates to an automatic apparatus for making frustum of cone shaped fibre container tubes, and the thus made barrels.
As is known, several types of vessels are presently commercially available which are made by a plurality of Kraft paper sheets which are mutually superimposed and associated so as to provide a small weight and strong construction.
These vessels or drums, which are broadly used in a lot of industrial applications, have a generally cylindrical shape which causes several problems, since it does not afford the possibility of mutually stacking empty vessels in order to easily transport them.
Moreover known apparatus for making these vessels require a lot of manual labour, in order to properly arrange the paper sheets on a forming drum.